


Ice Cold

by GoingDeceased



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny thinks it's a good idea to go out in subzero temps, Danny you got to learn how to check your phone, Danny's ice core, Jazz is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased
Summary: There is a huge snowstorm with freezing temperatures. Jazz can't find Danny anywhere and Tucker and Sam don't know where he is. So Jazz decides to take on the frigid cold to try to find her little brother.





	Ice Cold

     Jazz checked Danny's room, her room, their parents room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and even the OPs center but she couldn’t seem to find Danny. She hadn't checked the lab yet but Danny usually avoid the lab if he could when their parents were home. She glanced out the window at the snow storm raging outside, and prayed Danny was in the lab and not anywhere outside. What if he went out to fight a ghost but it was too cold for him to get back home? He was only half ghost afterall. She made her way downstairs wincing at the loud sound of her parents tinkering. She quickly glanced around the lab not seeing Danny anywhere, only her parents. The ghost portal had been closed since the morning for maintenance, so there was no way he was in the Ghost Zone. “Hey mom, dad? Have you seen Danny anywhere? I can’t find him anywhere.”

     “Can’t say I have honey, we’ve been down here since the morning.” Maddie said looking up from her current project, raising her goggles off of her eyes.

     “Have you checked in the Ops center Jazzy-pants?” Jack asked aiming the newest prototype of the ectogun at a target. “Maybe he’s at Sam or Tucker’s house?”

     Jazz crossed her arms, “yes I checked  _ everywhere  _ in the house _. _ I guess I can ask those two though.” The only problem with that is Danny always told him if he was actually going to his friends house, so she knew if he had to cover for a ghost fight or just let their parents know he wouldn’t be home for dinner. She climbed the stairs and decided to text Sam and Tucker to ask if they knew anything. She anxiously waited for their replies. They both denied knowing anything stating he texted them a few hours ago stating how pretty the snow was but that's the last time they heard from him. Jazz froze Danny wouldn’t go out in this weather, would he? She shot a concerned look out the window the storm only seeming to grow. Jazz clicked on the tv and turned to the news. 

     Lance Thunder was on screen, even he was in the news station instead of his usual place reporting in the midst of any weather Amity Park might experience. “Record lows are reaching all across the midwest, our own Amity Park is expecting to reach a low of -50°F and a high of -15°F. That's right folks you heard me correctly, -50°F and a high of -15°F. Make sure to bundle up and avoid going outside if possible at all costs.” Lance stood behind a live radar that showed a huge winter storm rolling across the country. 

     Jazz worried her lip and her eyes darted over to her coat and gloves and her heart dropped when she saw Danny’s coat still there but his shoes were gone. She grabbed her coat and put the rest of her winter gear on. She scrawled down a note to her parents telling them that she went out to find Danny. She grabbed a (normal) thermos and put coffee in it to attempt to stay warm and shot Sam and Tucker a quick text. She was halfway out the door when she decided to grab Danny’s coat to bring with her so she could help warm him up if-no  _ when  _ she found him. 

     Jazz covered her face from the sudden biting cold as she stepped outside. When she reached the sidewalk the snow was up to her knees and it was only the start of what they were supposed to get. She trudged through the snow, the freezing weather felt like it was reaching into her bones and turning them to ice. She took a sip of the coffee she brought it gave a little warmth but didn’t do much to fight off the cold. She had hardly been outside for ten minutes but her fingers and toes already felt numb, despite the layers. Jazz wrapped her hands in Danny’s coat and was debating if she should drink more of the coffee or leave it for Danny, because he surely needed it more. “DANNY!” she yelled out still not seeing a sign of her little brother. What would happen if she never found him? She had only been out for a few minutes and was finding it hard to continue out in this weather and she had on full snow gear, how was Danny fairing? No she can’t think like that. She quickened her pace as much as she could in the snow, her shoulders hunched trying to bring her outer extremities close to her warmer center. 

     Her nose was running and her eyes were watering from cold and the harsh wind. Jazz pulled her hood closer to her face. The few cars that passed stopped and offered her a ride home, but she refused, simply lying and telling them that she was almost there, while only walking farther away. She was constantly checking her phone to see if Tucker or Sam found any new information, or even a text from Danny. But they all were silent. Jazz looked up and saw someone in a large black jacket sitting on some steps. Her heart filled with hope. “Danny?” she called out.

     “Jazz? What are you doing out here?” But it wasn’t Danny’s voice, it was Sam’s. 

     “I’m looking for Danny, what are you doing out here? It’s way too cold to be out here.” Jazz said trying to chastised Sam.

     Sam gave Jazz a look, “I’m also trying to find Danny, and you’re one to talk Jazz you look deader than the residents of the Ghost Zone.” Sam stood up brushing off snow from her pants. Jazz looked Sam up and down, she could tell that the goth girl was freezing, she could see the outline of her veins, her teeth chattered when she talked, and her lips were blue. 

     “Come on Sam you look like you’re about to get frostbite.” Jazz said taking the other girls hand. “Let’s go to my house, it’s closer. We can come up for a plan to find Danny later. First let’s make sure we don’t die in the process.” Jazz started walking back along the trail she made in the snow getting here.

     “Oh, wait! I need to text Tucker he’s out here too.” Sam took out her phone and her fingers struggled to punch in the password with her numb fingers. “Oh Tucker just texted me.” Sam paused to read the text, “he found him!” Sam shouted out.

     “What where?” Jazz asked in a rushed voice.

     “Just a block away from here. He just saw him, he said hasn't approached him yet. But apparently he just has jeans and a t-shirt on and is just laying in the snow not moving.” Sam said worried and already walking to the location Tucker sent. 

     Jazz on the other hand ran kicking snow up and doing her best not to trip. Jazz turned the corner and rushed past where Tucker was standing. She ran over to Danny’s body laying in the snow his eyes were closed not even wearing a jacket a few yards away. She slid the last few inches on her knees. “Danny oh my god!” She said in a panic she checked his pulse it was really slow, was that normal for him? She started shaking him before she even really got good look at him.

     Danny simply sat up and gave Jazz a weird look. “Shouldn’t you be inside? It’s supposed to be in the negatives out today.” He looked over her shoulder and saw Tucker and an approaching Sam. “Why are Sam and Tucker with you? You all look like icicles who got frostbite.”  

     Jazz gave him an incredulous look, “Shouldn't YOU be inside? You only have a t-shirt on for god's sake!” She said jabing at Danny’s chest. “How are you okay in that outfit out here? It’s below zero, and your pulse is so slow how can you just sit up and act like nothing is wrong?”

     Danny looked down at his shirt then back at Jazz before standing up and pulling Jazz up with him. “Umm I’m half ghost remember? The ectoplasm in my blood kinda makes my heart beat slower for some reason.” He shrugged turning his hand invisible then visible again to make a point then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

     “Yeah and you are also half human Danny, you can’t just go out in subzero temperatures without even having a coat!” Jazz would have thrown her arms up if she wasn’t so cold. She realized now that the panic of Danny missing was gone and the adrenaline left that she was shivering and her teeth were chattering. 

     “I also have an ice core, remember that Jazz?” He pointed out creating an ice crystal in his hand. “Plus this weather actually feels kind of nice to me, a lot like the Far Frozen actually. It’s surprisingly comforting,” Danny noted. “But let's get you three home before you freeze to death. I’m the only one who gets to die in this group, and that's only because i’m a professional at it. Don’t try it at home, probably won’t turn out well.” He laughed but stopped once Sam threw a snowball at his face. “That’s cold Sam, that’s real cold”

     “No, this weather is. Can we go now, before we end up in the Ghost Zone not as visitors?” Tucker asked taking the thermos from Jazz’s hand and took a big drink. He then passed it to Sam who did the same. The three non-ghosts continued passing it between each other to try to stave off the cold. 

     They all arrived at the Fenton’s house and all embraced the warmth of the house. Jazz made a beeline to the coffee pot to make more for everyone and turned up the thermostat. Danny lingered outside the door looking out at the snow smiling and taking a deep breath remembering the feeling of the cold wrapped around him. He walked inside after Tucker yelled that he was letting all the cold air in. Danny decided he would go up on the roof once night came around, and look up at the stars while laying in the snow. Or if the clouds were still hanging in the sky, maybe just play with his ice power to see what shapes he could make in the snow. He smiled and walked over to join his sister and his friends who were now all snuggling under a big blanket to get warm.

     “Nuh uh ice boy, you aren’t getting anywhere near us until we warm up.” Sam said.

     “Yeah, you’ll just make us colder.” Tucker added.

     “How about you be a nice little brother and bring us some snacks, we did just risk our health to find you.” Jazz called to him laughing. Danny stuck his tongue out at the three but complied with Jazz’s request. Thanking whatever good was out there for his sister and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in the Midwest and when I'm posting this we're having insane winter storms and record breaking temps. So I was inspired to write this.


End file.
